prettycurefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Nagisa Misumi
Misumi Nagisa is one of the official characters of the Pretty Cure franchise, and the lead Cure of Futari wa Pretty Cure and its sequel, Max Heart. Her alter ego is , and her mascot is Mepple. Personality Although she is sporty, Nagisa is actually more girly and image conscious. She has a large collection of stuffed animals and is weak in academics, but makes up for it with pure spirit and energy as well as in lacrosse. She also has a large appetite and loves to eat chocolate and Takoyaki (Alex's doughnuts in the English version) and, according to Honoka, foods with the word "yaki" in the name. She likes shopping but tends to squander her money and ends up having none when she needs it most. She also loves playing on the grass and sunny days, and she hates fighting with her friends. Nagisa has a crush on Honoka's childhood friend, Fujimura Shougo, and gets flustered whenever he is around. To her dismay, Nagisa is more popular with the girls than the boys, and is sometimes shown to be jealous toward Honoka, who gets confessions and love letters from boys more than twice a month. Nagisa has a great sense of justice, but it is hidden inside of her and only comes out when someone is in danger. She hates that innocent people get hurt for things they had nothing to do with. Appearance Nagisa has short, pale orange hair and brown eyes. She usually wears her hair down. As a civilian, she is seen wearing a pink, zipped vest jacket, with a white and red shirt underneath. A grey skirt, yellow and orange socks, blue and white sneakers and a black wristband on her right wrist. In the Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart movie, Nagisa was seen wearing a long, turtle neck, pink dress, with red and pink hearts, outlined with white, at the bottom. The dress itself was outlined with black, and had a dark pink color at the top. Along with it, Nagisa wore pale pink gloves and black shoes with small pink bows. She also wore winterwear clothes which was a pale pink hat, pink snow goggles, a pink coat, purple and red gloves, dark blue snow pants and red shoes. Nagisa was seen in her yukata as well. It is white with a purple bow around the waist, and had lavender designs at the bottom. On her feet she wore black and red sandles. When she is practicing playing lacrosse, she holds some of her hair up with a pink heart-shaped scrunchie and is seen wearing a red and white shirt with a number '7' inscribed on the front and 'Verone 7' on the back, black gloves, a black skirt with under shorts and red and white sports shoes. In the first season, Cure Black's outfit is a purple/black midriff top with ruffle trimming and a pink bow, and her black gloves are lined in pink and each feature a heart at the wrist. She wears a black skirt atop black mini-shorts that features ruffle trimming of each layer and she has a heart-shaped belt tied around her waist. Lastly, she wears black legwarmers with a heart at the top of each one and red shoes. In Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, Cure Black's outfit, along with Cure White's, is slightly upgraded. Her midriff gets covered in black cloth, and her formerly black top becomes red. Her skirt, gloves and leggings have extra pink ruffle trimmings. There is also now a tiny pink heart in the center of the bow. Her earrings and belt buckle are now gold. Cure Black "Emissary of light, Cure Black!" 光の使者、キュアブラック！ "Hikari no shisha, Kyuaburakku!" is Nagisa's alter ego, and she addresses herself as the emissary of light, like Cure White. Being the strongest in the duo, she is usually the one laying the most attacks, though she is not as fast and agile as Cure White. She uses her fists more than Cure White while Cure White uses her legs more when attacking. As a Cure, she becomes much more serious, and reveals more of her views on justice. Together with Cure White, she can perform the Marble Screw and Rainbow Therapy attacks. Later, when the duo is powered up by the Rainbow Bracelets from Pollun, they can do a new attack called Rainbow Storm. Fanon Descriptions Misumi Nagisa:Caramelangel714|Caramelangel714 Misumi Nagisa:Pinga Bird|Pinga Bird Misumi Nagisa:Zekons|Zekons Category:Lost Cures Category:Characters Category:Official Characters Category:Lead Cures Category:Cures Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure (Max Heart) Category:Max Heart Cures Category:Official Cures Category:Max Heart Characters Category:Female Category:Black Cures Category:Pink Cures